spiral_wars_shepherdfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiral history
Back to Table of Contents *Key to abbreviations for quotes and excerpts ** R is Renegade ** DL is Drysine Legacy ** KV is Kantovan Vault ** D is Defiance ** CV is Croma Venture ** RS is Rando Splicer Merakis *technically a moon, but more like a planet, with atmosphere *currently in human space, won from the tavalai in Triumvirate War *Treasured by all organic species throughout Spiral history, beginning with the Ancients millions of years ago "Merakis — for reasons unknown to anyone — had found the favour of the Ancients, a fact that had in turn made it a magnet for every spacefaring species to rise to prominence in this part of the Spiral." (R-19) *a place of ancient temples built by each Empire, including the Ancients *deeply treasured by the tavalai, who venerate all old things Erik knew of the Spiral Progression. It was what Merakis was famous for —- a succession of temples and monuments, built by each successive ruling race. Together, those monuments told the history of the Spiral, from the Ancients to the Fathers, skipping the hacksaws (who had no interest in monuments) to the parren, then the chah'nas, then the tavalai. And now, perhaps, back to chah'nas again. Was this why Fleet had allowed the chah'nas back first?" (R-20) Galactic Empires Species who ruled the Spiral, listed in chronological order: *'The Ancients' - Lived millions of years ago. Little is known, but they were fascinated by Merakis (R-19) and cultists believe all species came from them (KV-21) *'The Fathers -' Built Eve, near Merakis. "Eve was an archaeological treasure. Humans called it an O’Neil cylinder, but the Fathers had built it forty five thousand years before Gerard O’Neil was born. That made it the oldest structure of its size in the known galaxy. The Fathers had been nearly as fascinated by Merakis as the tavalai were today, and unable or unwilling to live on its surface, they’d built this huge, rotating cylinder nearby." (R-19) **The Fathers built the AI machines as server bots, but restricted their advancement and growth (D) and knew too much about AI design, so the machines wiped them out (R-3)— “forty eight thousand years ago, when they annhilated their original creators.” (KV-33). The Fathers disappeared. (R-13) *'The machine-race' -- Machine Age civilization with hundreds of AI branches, notably the deepynine and drysine. Synthetics ruled the Spiral for about 23, 000 years (R-12, DL-3) until The Great Machine Wars brought an end to it: The synthetic drysines allied with organic parren, and probably tavalai and chah'nas, to kill the synthetic deepynines. **Then most of the organics turned against their machine allies, the drysine, who were depleted from battling deepynines. Organics, under parren House Acquisitive, coveted Drysine tech. Organics hunted drysine with determination, killed them, pushed them into hiding, etc. Dobruta still hunts machines today (see tavalai). **The surviving deepynines were last seen fleeing towards The Croma Wall. Perhaps as far as Reeh space. They may have bonded with the Alo through genetic manipulation (Croma Venture) *Parren -- House Acquisitive ruled after wiping out the machines. Various parren houses ruled for about 8,000 years, till chah'nas turned on them. *Chah'nas - Turned against parrens and took over. Ruled for about 8,000 years. Made the Tavalai their honorary "tenth caste" administrators and managers because they were so good at details and organization. *Tavalai - Turned against the chah’nas and took control for about 8,000-10, 000 years. Called their rule THE FREE AGE "After the fall of the Chah'nas Empire, the First Free Age had begun under the primary guidance of the tavalai. That had lasted the best part of ten thousand years. During the latter few thousand of those, a new race called the krim had crawled from their sulphuric hell of a homeworld and gained access to space, thanks to generous loans of tavalai technology."(R-11) Category:Species